La Mésaventure Génial
by SomeoneAlive
Summary: Désolé pour la traduction française de merde. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Ringo devient soudainement plus populaire que Paul? Comment Paul réagir? Est-ce que John se énervé à Ringo? Est-ce que George soins à tous? Est-ce que Ringo laisser arriver à sa tête?"
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Beatles. Si je l'ai fait, aucun d'eux ne l'ai épousé.**

Bon alors. Le résumé:  
Paul a toujours été le plus populaire des quatre, au moins avec les dames et peut-être quelques hommes queer ainsi (ils ne sont jamais tout à fait sûr). Ringo était pas impopulaire, pour ainsi dire, tout le moins populaire parmi les quatre. Tout allait très bien, il était juste comment il était. Mais ce qui arrive quand Ringo accidentellement fait quelque chose de bouleverser cet équilibre? Comment Paul réagir à être laissé dans l'ombre de son ancien impopulaire bande-mate? John va devenir vraiment énervé à Ringo pour prendre les projecteurs Macca? George va être correct quand Ringo commence à laisser arriver à sa tête? Ringo va laisser arriver à sa tête? Pour le savoir, lisez tout sur "The Funky mésaventure"!

Post-scriptum Ce ne sera probablement pas la fic plus historiquement exact là-bas. Il suffit de garder avec moi, les gens.  
P.P.S. Cela a beaucoup de Ringo dénigrement, mais honnêtement, les gens, je l'aime Ringo. Il est mon préféré, donc je suis vraiment juste de souligner l'injustice de gens l'ignorent, non? Droite.  
PPPS Ce ne vise pas à être slash, mais je expédier McLennon et Starrison donc être avertis. Il pourrait faire de manière inattendue.

troisième point de vue de la personne:

Il était un samedi soir clair, en mai 1964, et à New York était encore sur une haute que les Beatles ont terminé leur concert pour la nuit. Penché sur leur arc coutumier, les quatre jeunes hommes se traînaient hors de la scène portant leurs instruments respectifs. Ou, dans le cas de Ringo, ses baguettes, car il était assez difficile de réaliser tout un ensemble de batterie par vous-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous suivons les garçons descendre quelques marches, autour d'un coin, dans une voiture, puis après un certain temps, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Nous voyons le plus grand jeune homme mis sa basse dans un stand à proximité d'un coin de la pièce, puis plop sans ménagement sur le canapé élastique, ses fesses envoler le siège momentanément. Ensuite, nous voyons l'homme aux cheveux auburn, qui était pas vraiment ce grand mais juste se comportait de cette façon, appuyer sa guitare contre le mur, puis plop sur ce divan mentionné précédemment à côté de l'autre jeune homme. Le jeune homme aux sombres, sourcils broussailleux (ou devrais-je dire 'front') a fixé sa guitare amoureusement dans son stand, puis est allé sur et assis dans un des fauteuils près de la télé. Les Beatles, dans toute leur jeune-attrayante-boy-band gloire, sont assis à droite - attendez une minute! Nous avons oublié quelqu'un? Mais qui? Oh, oui, Ringo. Le plus court Beatle, celui avec la grosse putain nez, et la bouche légèrement surdimensionné qui était pas trop attrayant pour les fins de baisers, ainsi que les petits yeux bleus triste de chien battu abrutis qui étaient certes adorable. Il a mis ses baguettes plus sur l'un des compteurs, alors assis dans l'autre fauteuil. Maintenant, jeune lecteur, ce qui pourrait être fait de ces quatre jeunes garçons? Voyons, allons-nous?

Ringo regarde ses mains avec une sorte de fascination mélancolie.  
"Je dois me ampoules sur les doigts."  
John regarde d'où il regardait longs cils girly, de Paul envers Ringo, qui il donne un petit sourire à.  
"Oui, 'ai-vous été Wankin' Off trop, là, sonny?"  
Ringo renfrogne un peu à John, mais il sourit aussi. Paul rit légèrement. George avait tiré un sandwich de sa poche et a été grignotant sur tranquillement, pas vraiment attention à la conversation.  
John se tourne vers Paul, qui regardait au loin.  
"Eh, Paulie? Comment avez-vous vos cils d'être si longtemps et comme recroquevillé? Je ai 'oiseaux EARD utilise des bigoudis. D'tu as un recourbe-cils, Paul? "John demande avec une touche d'incrédulité vers la fin.  
Paul sourit coquettement à John et ses chauves-souris cils exagérément.  
"Oh, Johnny, vous me avez compris! Je éclaté maintenant, je suis. What'm je dise les journalistes quand ils me demandent sur les techniques de cils-curling? "  
"Vous pouvez toujours dire 'em que Johnny-boy' avant a été Curlin '' em pour toi," dit Ringo avec un sourire narquois. Cela provoque alors George, qui avait été sur son chemin pour obtenir une autre bouchée de son sandwich, à bafouiller et tousser miettes essayant de ne pas rire.  
«Le Christ, Geo, je sais que je suis drôle, mais je ne suis pas anythin aller chokin 'yerself sur!" Ringo se lève et commence battant George sur le dos, provoquant sa starter-rit de cesser.  
Juste à ce moment, on frappa à la porte. John se leva, regarda à travers le judas, comme cela était nécessaire quand vous êtes célèbres et terrifiants harceleurs Fangirl viendront à votre chambre, puis a ouvert la porte, car il était un livreur de fan-mail.  
"Eh, les gars, 'avant de la poste!"  
Paul, George, Ringo et ont fait leur chemin vers la porte pour recueillir leurs sacs fan-mail respectives.  
"Euh, ce son pour George, celui-là pour John, ce qui est Ringo, celui-ci est désormais fer Paul,« l'homme de livraison roula comme il a remis les sacs hors à chaque Beatle.  
Trouver des places sur le sol qui ont été assez espacés les uns des autres, chacun d'entre eux jetés leurs sacs à l'envers. Paul et John a eu le plus, mais Paul était juste un peu plus. George avait environ ¾ de la leur, et Ringo eu environ la moitié de George.  
Paul se penche et ramasse du haut hors de la pile, une forte odeur de quelque chose fleurie qui avait une chance d'être le parfum de quelque oiseau de 99,9%. Renifler la légère, il déchira l'enveloppe, collé sa main à l'intérieur, et a donné un petit cri, rougissant légèrement.  
"Oi! Me lettre a une paire o 'culotte dedans! "Il a pleuré, incrédule, en tirant le rose, chose dentelle avec un mélange de fascination, effroi et de dégoût, que son visage se tourna lentement l'ombre des sous-vêtements qu'il tenait.  
John leva les yeux vers lui, "Il est pas anythin aller shoutin 'environ, Paulie, il est' appened avant."  
"Ouais, mais, je pense que cette paire a été utilisé!" Il a dit que le dernier mot avec environ autant de dégoût qu'il pouvait mettre en un seul mot, sculptant son visage mignon que tous les fans adoraient dans un masque de répulsion.  
Paul puis a chuté sous-vêtement sur le sol et fila loin de lui légèrement, comme si il attendait de se déplacer.  
John a ouvert une lettre de quelque part sur le côté de sa pile. Il y avait de petits coeurs roses tirés partout dans l'enveloppe et ce qui ressemblait à un baiser de rouge à lèvres sur la partie scellée (quoi que ce qu'on appelle). En l'ouvrant, il a lu à haute voix dans sa voix haute et girly de: "Dear John, je vous aime! Je veux que vous vous débarrasser de ce Cynthia et venez avec moi! Vous êtes tellement beau et viril [Paul renifla à ce] et je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir à nouveau! Vous souvenez-vous de moi? Bien sûr, vous le faites, vous idiot petite chose. Je étais à ce concert de la vôtre, le 15 Avril, vous souvenez-vous pas? Je suis la blonde avec cette robe rose chaud sur. Oh, et je suis 12 [Ringo a ensuite procédé à étouffer l'air mince], mais cela ne fera pas beaucoup de différence quand vous êtes 50 et je suis 39, il sera? Je t'aime, Johnny! Baiser, baiser, baiser, signé Elizabeth Parker, qui sera bientôt Lennon. "  
John, souriant, amusé, jeta la lettre sur le côté et a ramassé un nouveau avec une fanfare.  
George a ouvert une lettre, lue en silence, les yeux élargissant considérablement, puis tendit sans un mot à John, tournant rapidement une teinte brillante écarlate.  
"Ahem," John a commencé à lire la lettre. "Cher Georgie-poo, Je t'aime! Je sais que vous, mais vous ne sais pas moi ... encore! Je sais que nous étions destinés pour "l'autre, hein, George, est ce rien d'aller tout rose sur, fils, vous devriez voir les choses Paulie 'la dealin ERE» avec.  
John regarda ostensiblement au Paul encore rose, essayant d'ignorer les culottes en dentelle sur le sol, puis regarda avec scepticisme à George, un sourcil levé. George rougit un peu plus loin et a dit fermement, "Continuez à lire."  
John leva les yeux et continua.  
«Je l'ai déjà prévu notre mariage, et la nuit après. Êtes-vous un grand garçon, peu Georgie? Je l'espère, parce que je suis assez expérimenté dans ces questions, si vous savez ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire est que je suis une femme plus âgée. Je tourne 73 le 18 Août, mais je ne suis tellement excitée par cette petite voix rauque de la vôtre. Nous devrions être ensemble pour toujours, Georgie-poo! Lot de l'amour, Votre Cougar, Rachel. "  
Il y avait un moment de silence, puis les trois Beatles a commencé à rire hystériquement que George a continué à rougir furieusement.  
"Oh, mettre à pied, serait ya?» Grommela-t, en regardant le sol. "Ritchie probablement eu quelques Chasin queer mec 'après' im, avec le nez qu'il a. Pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas un de ses? "  
"Oi!" Ringo quitter rire de maquette-éblouissement à George. "Moi l'ONÉ pas que les grandes. Et anyroad, les pédés sont probablement tous Chasin 'après Paulie, ce qui avec son girlishness et ces maudits coups de fouet ".  
"Je ne suis pas de jeune fille!" Paul grinçait indignation.  
"Oui, mon garçon, oui vous êtes", a ajouté John, un sourire en coin Paul.  
Il y avait un moment tendu comme John sourit à Paul et Paul fixa John. Ringo regarda George et George semblait Ringo.  
"So!", A déclaré Ringo vives, avec un grand sourire sur son visage plâtré. «Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que je dois, allons-nous?"  
Paul et John contrecœur déchirèrent leurs regards loin de l'autre à regarder vers Ringo, qui avait ouvert une lettre et avait commencé à le lire.  
"Chère Ringo, je suis tout à fait un grand fan de la vôtre et je devais poser des questions sur votre nez! [George rit légèrement] Pourquoi est-il si grand? Lorsque vous éternuez, ça râle fenêtres? Avez-vous ronflez? Je dois plutôt un grand nez (pour une jeune fille, qui est) donc je sais ce que ça fait quand votre nez ne se comporte pas. Cordialement, Votre Grand Nebbed Fan, Rhonda Livingston. "  
Ringo souffla et jeta la lettre sur le côté.  
"All about me nez, qui est tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Votre nez est présent, votre nez est que, ne peuvent-ils simplement feckin «laissent faire?"  
"Jésus, Anneaux, jamais vu si vous travailliez au-dessus d'une lettre," Paul regarda en haussant les sourcils au petit tambour bouder.  
"Il n'y a pas que celui-ci, il est tout de 'em! Tout, depuis cette interview sanglante! Tout ce que je dis est que mon nez était plutôt sympa, étant unique et tout, mais alors ces fans »Bleedin prendre dans le mauvais sens! Ils pensent que je me love nez, que je chéris avec chaque battement de cœur ou de sommet, et ils gardent Tellin 'me off à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que je peux prendre plus; tournai ave moi fans de me maman! "  
John, Paul, George et puis se regardèrent comme Ringo assis fumant silencieusement.  
"Eh bien," a commencé George. "Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tous sur les yer neb, hein? Comme celui-ci 'avant, il semble tout comme officielle, je doute que ce soit être d'environ yer nez. "George ramassé une enveloppe rouge, l'ouvrit et commença à lire à haute voix à Ringo, qui est l'expression avait adouci légèrement.  
«Cher M. Starkey - ainsi, ne sont pas ce fonctionnaire - il a porté à mon attention que vos fans manquent intérêt pour vous. Autrement dit, les fans des Beatles ne sont presque jamais les fans de Ringo. Ils ne aiment pas votre taille, ils ne l'aiment votre nez, et ils détestent votre voix de chant. "George recula un peu les insultes qu'il lisait à son ami, qui est l'expression avait considérablement assombri. "Cependant, nous avons élaboré un plan pour aider à cela. Nous pensons que si nous avons tourné quelques fans Paul en fans Ringo, qu'il serait équilibrer la balance un peu - "  
"Oi! Ils ne sont pas doin 'Nuthin' me fans, ils ne sont pas! Je me soucie de 'em, je le fais, Ringo ne peut pas' ave 'em tous- "  
"Paul, la referma," John intervint. Il fit signe à George pour continuer.  
«Euh, il serait équilibrer la balance un peu, et aider avec le merchandising ainsi. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de nous contacter au 1-800-746-4678 ou au 200, avenue Drumlin West, la London. Sincèrement, un ami ".  
Ringo souriait maintenant très, très légère, seulement un soupçon de ce était visible dans les coins de sa bouche.  
"Huh,» dit-il, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. "Voilà sommet."  
"Oh, je vais leur dire sommet! Ils ne peuvent pas déconner avec moi fans, comme! Je dois droits! Je dois FANS pour l'amour du ciel! Je ne peux pas oublier tout simplement parce que personne aime Ringo! "Paul ranted sans répit.  
«Je l'aime Ringo", a déclaré George tranquillement, même si elle n'a pas été manqué par Ringo, qui lui sourit.  
John a ensuite tenté d'intervenir et d'arrêter incessante rodomontades de Paul, en vain. George reçut un sandwich (nouveau), et Ringo a été laissé à méditer cette lettre. Jusqu'où irait-il d'être aimé?

 **Remarque de l'auteur: Eh bien, comment est-il? Honnêtement, je aimé écrire le ventilateur-mail, mais je sens que je pourrais ai fait mieux. Dois-je continuer? Dois-je le quitter? Aucune suggestion? S'il vous plaît examiner, même en tant qu'invité.  
Cordialement,  
Mo**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas encore les Beatles**

Le lendemain ...

Ringo était assis dans son lit. Il était 6h00 du matin, à peu près, et personne d'autre était éveillé. En regardant autour de la chambre qu'il partageait avec George, voyant que l'autre Beatle ronflait tranquillement, il a atteint plus, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et sortit cette lettre d'avant. Pas celui de son saigne du nez, mais celui qui est venu dans l'enveloppe rouge. Maintenant, Ringo avait deux arguments très forts se passe dans sa tête. Le premier dit que cela était ridicule, comment savait-il qu'il serait même travailler, et aussi, il n'a pas vraiment d'importance si les autres garçons ont plus de fans que vous. Le deuxième argument, cependant, maintenu en utilisant petits insécurités et les doutes de Ringo pour le pousser vers appeler ce numéro, parce qu'il n'a vraiment envie d'avoir des fans et il ne voulait vraiment être aimé plus que ce qu'il est actuellement. Ces deux côtés floppé autour de la tête de Ringo, ni l'un écrasant l'autre, le laissant dans une impasse sur la décision.

~ * ~

Paul venait de se réveiller. Il gisait toujours vautré dans son sommeil position, mais ses yeux étaient éveillés. Sa tête est arrivé à être pointé vers le lit de John, et il regardait l'autre le sommeil de l'homme pour un peu; son esprit était encore à moitié endormi. Après environ 5 minutes - il cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire - la lettre de Ringo partir avant l'entrée en son esprit. Il honnêtement n'a pas vraiment tout ce qui se soucie beaucoup si certains fans Paul sont passés à Ringo fans, mais il était préoccupé de savoir si oui ou non il serait préjudiciable à ces jeunes filles pauvres. «Je veux dire, qui sait si cette technologie fonctionne, si elle est sécuritaire, ou si elle existe encore? Tout ce que nous savons est que Ringo reçu une lettre de "un ami", affirmant qu'il pourrait être plus populaire si il appelle le numéro. Il pourrait être un piège pour attirer pauvre petit Ritchie égarés à lui ou even- 'Non, Paul ne va penser que mal. Ringo allait probablement être fine. Il était plus âgé que Paul, après tout, de deux ans. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises ... ferait-il?

~ * ~

Plus tard, au petit déjeuner ...

George, qui avait sorti de son lit le premier, laissant Ringo toujours plongé dans cependant, avait appelé le service en chambre et a ordonné à peu près un repas de trois plats. Il avait dans son assiette un tas de lard, un tas de saucisses, des œufs, des toasts, un muffin, deux crêpes, gaufres, et un cookie aux pépites de chocolat. Fondamentalement, il a fallu environ la moitié de la nourriture. Paul est sorti de sa chambre, tout habillé et alerte à la recherche, et a commencé à prendre de la nourriture.  
"Mornin ', George"  
George, qui avait la bouche pleine, fait un peu de bruit se gargariser bizarre que Paul a pris pour signifier «matin».  
La porte de la salle de bain pourrait être entendu ouverture, claquant, puis une forte détonation et quelques mots le choix de la malédiction qui sonnaient comme ils étaient de John. Paul et George se regardèrent avec les sourcils levés. Le bruit semblait avoir réveillé Ringo contre ses pensées profondes parce que sa tête a été coincé par la porte dans le couloir, en regardant autour de la cause de la cris.  
"John, hein?"  
"Ouais," dit Paul.  
Ringo a alors émergé pleinement de la chambre et est venu à la table, en remplissant une plaque pour lui-même comme il est allé. Puis il se versa un verre d'eau, a apporté à boire, a attrapé il sur son nez en quelque sorte, et tout renversé sur lui-même. Il cligna des yeux. Il soupira. Paul rit.  
"Vous avez un« problème de drinkin, Rich? "  
Ringo a juste regardé et a commencé à essuyer l'eau.  
"Pas étonnant que les fans ne me tais pas sur moi le nez, je ne peux même pas boire cause de lui!", A déclaré Ringo avec amusement.  
"Aw, Anneaux, vos fans ne se soucie pas vraiment tant que ça."  
"Mais Paul, il est pas que je me soucie qu'ils me remarquent nez, il est que cette est tout ce qu'ils remarquent chez moi! Je veux dire, je suis plus que juste un nez, non? "  
"Bien sûr, vous êtes! Et je suis plus que juste moi cils mais les oiseaux ne cesse toujours pas à me demander des conseils sur la 'em. Je veux dire, Georgie ici reçoit beaucoup de commentaires sur ses sourcils et il est plus que juste le front. Eh bien, sorte de ".  
George leva les yeux de sa nourriture à froncer les sourcils légèrement à Paul.  
"Merci, Paul", a déclaré Ringo. "Je suppose que vous avez raison. N'a pas vraiment d'importance, non? "  
Jean est venu ensuite achoppement et grogne de la salle de bains.  
«Stupide, putain de porte avec les petits rapides 'inges va me prendre maudits orteils large."  
Il a ensuite laissa tomber entre George et Paul, murmurant tout en obtenant encore un peu de nourriture.

Paul regarda vers Ringo. Ils se sont rencontrés brièvement les yeux.  
"Alors ..."  
"Ainsi."  
«Avez-vous pensé à cette lettre bizarre vous avez obtenu hier, Anneaux?"  
"Un peu, pas vraiment," il a menti à travers ses dents, ne voulant pas Paul pour obtenir des idées.  
"Peu étrange, si vous me demandez. Ventilateurs Convertin ', hein? "Paul dit cela avec un soupçon de méfiance.  
"Ouais. Étrange. "  
"Je pense que Ritchie devrait le faire", renchérit George.  
"Pourquoi?" Demanda Ringo.  
"Eh bien, je veux dire, ce serait d'équilibrer les échelles et tout cela, et il serait vraiment mieux pour merchandisin '. Après tout, pensez à tous les 'I Love Ringo' chemises va perdre alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas suivre pour la quantité de 'I Love Paul' chemises qui sont bein 'acheté jusqu'à. Ce serait rendre les choses plus facile sur eux, je parie. "  
"Honnêtement," John a ajouté en souriant. "Je pense que tous les fans George, Ringo, et Paul doivent être convertis en John fans. Ensuite, ils ne seraient pas avoir à faire "I Love George ',' I Love Ringo», ou «amour d'I Paul '' t-shirts tout! Ils pourraient avoir seulement "I Love John 'shirts. Ne serait-ce pas gentil? "  
Tous les Beatles ont ri à ce.  
"Naw," rit Paul. «Ils devraient tous 'em être convertis en fans de Paul. Je veux dire, la plupart des 'em sont déjà, ne sont-ils? "  
"Mais Paulie, les mères comme moi,» sourit Ringo. "Donc everybody'd être« appier si les fans ont été tous les fans de Ringo, alors qu'ils sont les mamans ne seraient pas 'ave de crier à' em pour Gazin trop longtemps à une photo de vous ou John ou George. "  
"Vous avez un point là, mon fils,» dit John. "Mais alors, leurs mères seraient Gazin trop longtemps à une image o 'vous!"  
Ils rirent tous à nouveau.

~ * ~

Lors de la répétition ...  
Ils venaient juste de finir le peu de clôture de «I Want To Hold Your Hand".  
"Alrighty, garçons," Brian Epstein ont émergé de la cabine d'enregistrement. "Cela devrait être suffisant pour le moment, vous pouvez prendre une pause."  
George mis sa guitare dans son stand et a trébuché sur le canapé, où il est effondré et est allé 'ouf' comme il a frappé les coussins.  
Jean est venu sur le canapé et assis sur ses jambes.  
«Vous savez, mon fils, vous ne devriez pas prendre l'ensemble de ce canapé ou people'll s'asseoir sur vous."  
«Il a raison, Georgie,« Paul est venu et était assis sur le dos de George. "Je veux dire, nous pourrions péter sur vous et vous serions piégés!"  
George grommela et retourné, provoquant Paul et John à tomber sans cérémonie sur leurs fesses.  
"Aïe!"  
Paul se leva et se frotta les fesses. John glissa comme du beurre vers le sol où il remua sans but.  
"Paulie, camarade, tu dois me aider! Je pense que je suis drownin '! "  
Paul attrapa son bras, lui arrachant verticale.  
«Le Christ, un peu plus douce ne serait pas tuer ya!"  
John frotta son épaule où Paul avait arrachés.  
"Vous êtes tous les deux comme un saigne couple marié, vous êtes."  
Ringo se leva de son siège derrière les fûts, à venir sur et assis dans une chaise près du canapé.  
"Oh," la voix de George est venu étouffée depuis le canapé. "Attends, Ritchie, juste vous attendre. Vous ne l'avez pas 'em vu quand ils sont séparés pendant une longue période, puis ils empirent. Whinin 'et' sur Carryin comme il est la fin o 'le monde ".  
"Ce serait la fin du monde sans mon Paulie!" John battit des cils et fit semblant de défaillir.  
Ils rirent tous.

~ * ~

Ce fut après le dîner quand Ringo prochaine pensait de la lettre. En fait, voilà quand il composa le numéro. Après quelques poussant de George et John et certains vague intérêt de Paul, il a tiré sur la lettre et composa 1-800-746-4678:

-Bonjour?  
-Bonjour, Euh, cela est Ringo Starr, je suis votre lettre.  
Oh, oui, Ringo. Je suis content que vous avez appelé. Avez-vous décidé si vous voulez prendre part à cela?  
[Pause]  
-Oui. Je veux.  
-bien Bien. Maintenant, il sera très facile de votre part. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de venir au 200 West Avenue Drumlin et signer quelques papiers pour moi. Oh, et toute votre ami Paul devra venir et signer ainsi. En fait, vous pourriez aussi bien mettre l'ensemble de quatre d'entre vous.  
-Bien. Bien sûr.  
-Maintenant, Combien de temps pouvez-vous venir?  
-Um ... West Drumlin? Voilà à Londres, oui? Probablement le plus tôt possible serait environ sept heures à partir de maintenant, si nous avons pris l'avion le plus rapide.  
-Bon, Vous faites cela. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous permettre cela?  
Oh, oui, ne devrait pas être un problème.  
-Bien. Puis viennent aussi rapidement que possible, tous les quatre. À bientôt.  
[Ligne meurt]

Ringo se retourne et fait face à ses camarades.  
«Très bien, alors, nous prenons le vol le plus rapide d'ici à Londres, tous les quatre, donc préparez-vous et soyez rapide. Nous ne devrions pas y rester trop longtemps, Brian'll veulent nous ramener pour les concerts et autres. "  
"Excusez-moi," a dit John, légèrement irrité. "Mais depuis quand que vous obtenez de décider où nous sommes goin 'et quand nous serons goin' il? Je croyais être le chef? "  
"Vous êtes, mais nous sommes arrivés à le faire si nous voulons aller jusqu'au bout de cette. Et après tout, vous avez dit que ce serait réducteur de l'essayer ".  
"Je pense toujours qu'il est une bonne idée», a déclaré George ostensiblement.  
Paul resta silencieux, secret un peu jaloux de toute l'attention spéciale Ringo recevait.

~ * ~

Dans l'avion ...

Ils avaient commandé un jet privé pour le vol à Londres de 7 heures. Ils étaient un peu dans le milieu de l'avion, mais même rangée pour chaque paire. John était assis dans le siège de la fenêtre, regardant par la fenêtre. Paul était assis à côté de lui déposer ses ongles tranquillement sur un petit morceau de toile émeri. George était de l'autre côté, siège île, ostensiblement en regardant loin de toutes les fenêtres et sur ses genoux. Ringo lisait le journal dans le siège de la fenêtre à côté de George. Tout était calme, sauf le scritch scritch de l'ongle le dossier de Paul grattage sur ses ongles.  
Scritch scritch  
scritch scritch  
scritch scritch  
scritch scritch  
«Paul, vous ne me dérange?" John cassé, fouettant pour faire face à Paul. Il (Paul) a eu un peu d'un cerf-dans-les-phares regard sur son visage.  
"Désolé," il sourit d'un air penaud.  
Il était maintenant silencieux. Ringo bruissait une page dans son journal. John respirait. La narine de Paul a commencé à siffler.  
"En fait, Paul, pensez-vous que vous pourriez garder doin 'que? Il est sorta Calmin ', vous savez? "George leva les yeux vers Paul. John soupira, «Très bien."  
Paul regarda ses ongles, qui étaient sur le point le plus court qu'ils pourraient obtenir sans blesser.  
«Hé, en fait, Georgie, me cloue sont assez bien fait en maintenant, mon fils. Désolé. "  
George avait l'air un peu déçu.  
Ringo regarda George.  
"Hey, George, vous pourriez me écouter la radio. Il est sous moi accueillir si vous voulez ".  
(A / N:. Ouais, je sais que les radios ne fonctionnent pas comme cela, juste traiter avec elle)  
Ringo a levé ses jambes comme George atteint pour la radio. Il retourna sur, l'écoute, et écouté:  
«auditeurs Bonsoir! Vous écoutez la station de radio New Yorks plus belle, WMCA. Jusqu'à prochaine, nous avons «The Ventures» par «marcher, ne courons pas '".  
La chanson est venu sur et George a commencé tête branlante long.  
John gémit en interne. Cela allait être un long voyage.

~ * ~

Ils avaient atterri à l'aéroport et ont maintenant de conduire dans un taxi pour 200 West Drumlin Ave. Aucun d'entre eux ont été sentait très excité à ce sujet en raison de l'aspect de la cabine conducteur leur avait donné quand ils lui ont dit l'adresse. Il était environ une demi-heure de route de l'aéroport à leur destination. Comme la voiture tiré vers le haut le lecteur longue et sinueuse, il ressemblait à une scène d'un vieux film d'horreur, comme Psycho ou peut-être North by Northwest. Sortir de la voiture, les quatre Beatles regarda autour. Leurs pas croqué le gravier en dessous d'eux, et le vent pourrait être entendu siffler dans les arbres au-dessus. Un nuage éloigné et le clair de lune brillait sur le grand manoir. Soudain, il a commencé à les chats et les chiens de pluie, inondant les Beatles immédiatement. Un coup de foudre éclairait la place avec un CRACK!  
La porte grinça. Un vieil homme se tenait dans l'embrasure tenant un candélabre. Il avait l'air vieux environ 103 ans. John frissonna, car il avança.  
"Euh, bonjour, oui. Euh, nous sommes les Beatles, et nous sommes ici avec Richard Starkey, ou, euh, Ringo. "  
L'homme regarda par-dessus ses petites granny-verres.  
"Entrez ..."

 **Désolé pour la traduction de merde, le français est pas ma langue maternelle et je sorte de juste couru à travers Google translate.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Beatles**

"Entrez ..."  
L'homme est intervenu sur le côté et a permis aux Beatles pour obtenir dans de la pluie battante. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent quelques marches et un couloir odeur humide de la moisissure et de la vieille poussière. L'homme sortit un grand-clé anneau circulaire de sa poche et ouvrit une porte. Il l'ouvrit et entra.  
"Woah ..."  
Paul regarda autour dans la crainte; il était un géant, salle caverneuse devant eux, rempli de toutes sortes de gadgets et machines. Le plafond était de verre, et il pouvait voir le pleuvoir sur elle. Le vieil homme - il a supposé qu'il était le maître d'hôtel - est intervenu autour de lui et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce qui a été un rideau avec une grande feuille, de velours rouge profond.  
"Mince alors," dit George à mesure qu'ils approchaient le coin mystérieux de la chambre mystérieuse.  
Le maître d'hôtel / vieil homme a ouvert le rideau avec un SWISH et les Beatles entra. Il était comme une salle de conférence, ou presque, avec une grande table ovale dans le centre avec des chaises en bois mis en place autour d'elle. A l'autre bout de la table était une femme qui avait l'air d'être dans son 30s ou 40s, avec de longs cheveux roux et brun verres chats oeil fixé au sommet de son nez pointu. Elle semblait comme le type qui était beau il ya dix ans, et commençait à l'âge hors de lui.  
"Asseyez-vous," commandait-elle. Elle avait un accent anglais snob; le genre que vous attendez de Londres.  
Ringo était assis juste en face d'elle, avec John à sa gauche et Paul et George à sa droite.  
"Richard Starkey, je suppose?" Demanda t-elle, en regardant Ringo.  
"Ouais."  
"Bien bien. Maintenant, ces papiers sont à droite ... "Elle fit une pause, comme elle se pencha et attrapa un large portefeuille de côté d'elle. "Ici. Maintenant, vous aurez besoin de signer cette première page, la troisième page, et le septième. Et votre ami Paul ici, "elle regarda autour de lui trouver. Paul leva la main. "Paul devra signer à la page cinq et huit."  
Elle passa autour des papiers seul avec un stylo. Ringo et Paul a rapidement signé leurs noms dans les espaces prévus.  
"Fait?" A demandé à la femme.  
Ringo et Paul hocha la tête.  
"Bien. Maintenant, avant de vous quitter, prendre cela, il est ma carte de visite. Contactez-moi si il ya des problèmes. Oh, et par la manière, mon nom est Margaret Flowers ".  
Elle se leva, a recueilli les documents qui ont été signés, et remis Ringo une petite carte avec elle des informations sur elle.  
"Et maintenant, au revoir!"  
Elle a appelé après eux comme ils ont fait leur chemin sur le petit-intérieur-une salle de chambre. Le maître d'hôtel les a conduits en dehors de nouveau, où leur taxi, attendait toujours patiemment. Ils sautaient et se dirigeaient vers l'aéroport.

~ * ~

Retour à New York ...

La voiture est arrivée à leur hôtel. Il était 9h00 du matin, et les Beatles étaient complètement crevé. Ils se sont heurtés jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis floppé leur chemin dans leurs lits respectifs, endormir presque instantanément.

Après environ 12 heures ...

John se réveilla la première, ayant un besoin mal à l'aise d'utiliser les toilettes. Il essaya de se lever, mais il a été empêtré dans ses draps, donc il est tombé la tête la première sur le sol - WHUMP!  
"Urrrrrrgghhhh," la bosse sur le terrain a marmonné.  
Paul, qui dormait paisiblement, réveillé maintenant et groggy regarda autour. Repérer le John-bosse sur le sol, il se frotta les yeux et dit: "Y'alright là, Johnny?"  
John ensuite poussé lui-même sur le plancher dans une position semi-verticale.  
"Yeh, 'vais bien. Jus 'allait aller dépenser un sou * ".  
"Ah. Très bien alors. Bonne nuit, "dit Paul, flop retour dans son oreiller.  
John se redressa avec l'aide de son lit, puis a fait son chemin, endormi, à la toilette.  
Alors que John était là, il regarda par la petite fenêtre, remarquant qu'il était sombre à l'extérieur, car il était le soir ... encore une fois.  
"Jésus, je dormais beaucoup,» marmonna-t-il.  
Il a ensuite regarda autour de lui les gens qui marchent et les voitures passé de conduite. Il a vu plusieurs oiseaux avec "I Love John 'chemises, lui causant de sourire un peu. Mais ce qui a vraiment attiré son attention, était l'énorme quantité de 'I Love Ringo »,« l'Starr Ringo »,« Ringo I Love You "," Future Mme Starr », et d'autres choses liées Ringo, qui, pour lui, en apparence apparu pendant une nuit. Et ce qui le choquait plus, était qu'il ne voyait pas un seul slogan "I Love Paul 'importe où.  
"Il a vraiment travaillé!"

~ * ~

Paul se réveilla prochaine, après ne pas vraiment être en mesure de se rendormir après John l'a réveillé. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était dans ses vêtements, mais alors l'aventure de la veille lui revint.  
"Cor blimey," il exclamé. «Je l'espère, je ne suis pas complètement oublié."  
Se tirant du lit, il se redressa les vêtements qu'il avait sur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vérifier ses cheveux. Il ouvrit le tiroir où il gardait son peigne spécial, celui qui a dit: «Paul le plus mignon" sur elle. Il attrapa le peigne et presque laissé tomber quand il a vu qu'il se lisait «Ringo est le plus mignon!  
"Ringo ?! Ringo le plus mignon ?! Ce n'est pas juste! Je veux dire, la popularité du coup de pouce de Ringo est bien, mais je suis le 'Cute Beatle », pas Ringo. Ou a un qui a changé, 's bien? "Paul ranted à lui-même. «Suis-je maintenant censé être drôle? Je peux casser quelques blagues, 'n tout, mais pas d' autant que Rich. Jésus, cela est étrange. "

~ * ~

"Hrmmmmmm ..."  
Ringo gémit comme il se réveilla; le sommeil a été engourdir ses membres trop se déplacer. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un peu froissé dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il pouvait sentir ses assez pour se gratter le nez doigts.  
«Bon matin», la tête endormie ", a déclaré George.  
Ringo grogna en réponse.  
"Viens maintenant, avec vous. Avez-petit miss ne veux pas, Do Ya? "  
Ringo rit. Pour George, qui était la pire chose que vous pourriez faire. Ringo se laissa tomber sur son dos et laissa échapper un soupir.  
«Vous vous rendez compte que je ne pourrais pas avoir faim, oh grand Seigneur de l'alimentation."  
"Pas faim!» Exclama George. «Pourquoi ce est un crime punissable de mort, si je ne dis meself."  
Ringo rigolé. Il était un petit rire viril, ou alors il se dit.  
"Oh, voyez, maintenant vous êtes en délire. Tu ferais mieux de la nourriture dans toi, Rich, ou vous allez perdre de distance. "  
George approcha et tira les jambes de Ringo jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de son lit avec un 'ouf!'  
"Oi! Je suis l'homme! Ya ne peut pas simplement enlever moi lyin «privilèges de lit, maintenant peux-tu?"  
«Je ne peux, comme une question de fait, parce que je suis le Seigneur de l'alimentation, et vous êtes, mais un aliment-paysan humble."  
"Food-paysan? Je suis sûr que signifie la nourriture ya faisan! "  
George rit.  
Paul a ensuite ouvert la porte et a collé sa tête à l'intérieur.  
"Ce que cela est à propos, hein? Nous Gotta Go faire des trucs, tu sais. Arrêtez votre larking sujet et d'obtenir une décision sur! Oh, et Ringo, vous n'êtes pas mignon. "  
Paul puis ferma la porte plutôt avec force et sortit de congé pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner / dîner avec John, maugréant tout le chemin à propos de gentillesse, et comment il était injuste qu'il a mis tous ces efforts en elle et puis Ringo peut juste aller et l'emporter.  
George regarda et sourit Ringo, "Désolé, Richie, mais vos chances avec Paul sont brisés, ils sont. Mais ne vous sentez pas mal, tu es mignonne assez ".  
Ringo roula des yeux amusé.  
"Pourquoi vous remercier, Georgie, juste ai-je été Aimin 'pour. D'Ya Think I obtenu plus moelleux chaton mignon ou Paul McCartney gentillesse? "  
"Ha! Difficile de décider. Peut-être fou-bébé éléphant serait ya intégrer au mieux, ce qui avec le nez et tout ".  
Ils riaient et sortit à avoir tout ce que ce repas a été appelé.

~ * ~

Plus tard ...

Ainsi. Les Beatles étaient sur leur chemin à encore une autre interview de fin de nuit. Ils sont arrivés, assis dans leurs chaises, et se préparaient que les journalistes ont déposé. L'enquêteur est venu en dernier, un homme avec un nom funky qu'ils ne se souvenait pas, mais il était probablement David Something-or-Autre. Et donc, les questions ont commencé ...

L'intervieweur (nous allons lui simplement appeler TI pour faire court), se tourna vers eux.  
"Bienvenue, bienvenue. Je suis tellement heureux que vous pourriez nous rejoindre. Pour vous les gens à la maison, vous savez probablement que ce sont les Beatles! John, Ringo, George et Paul. "  
Ces quatre jeunes hommes dit écarquilla les yeux un peu à la mise en place a changé de noms Ringo et Paul.  
"Euh, merci pour 'Avin' nous. Il est un plaisir, vraiment ", dit Paul, se sentant légèrement à cause de toute l'entreprise Ringo.  
"Maintenant, Ringo, nous allons commencer avec la question que je suis sûr que tout le monde veut savoir:? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la personne la plus populaire dans le groupe le plus populaire"  
John et George gelé, Paul hérissé, et Ringo ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire.  
"Euh," il a commencé. «Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup remarqué pour être honnête."  
TI a ri.  
"Eh bien, les gens, est-il pas modeste? Maintenant, nous avons eu plusieurs téléspectateurs soumettre des questions à vous poser quatre. Nous allons commencer avec ... "il a sorti une pile d'environ 12 lettres. "George. Susan de Californie veut savoir si vous allez l'épouser ".  
Tout le monde rit.  
"Eh bien," rit George. «Je vais vous revenir là-dessus."  
"John, Tracy du Nevada veut savoir si vous aurez jamais répudier Cynthia."  
John rit et donna un petit sourire.  
"Non, ma chérie, je ne prévois pas de doin 'que de sitôt. "A-plus» pour l'effort, cependant. "  
"Maintenant, Ringo, Rhonda de Pennsylvanie veut savoir ce que votre type de fille est."  
"Euh ..." Ringo rougit un peu et sourit. «Je me suppose type de fille serait moi amie Maureen."  
Un chœur de Awww a été entendu de la part du public.  
«Très bien, Paul, voici une pour vous. Lucy de droite ici à New York veut savoir si vous arracher vos sourcils ".  
Chuckles ont été entendus.  
"Non, Lucy, non, je ne», a déclaré Paul avec un sourire.  
On a posé plusieurs autres questions, la plupart d'entre eux visant à Ringo. Paul a été lentement en avoir marre. Enfin, quand il avait entendu un trop grand nombre 'Ringo je vous aime, Paul vous sucer », il se leva, se excusa bruskly et laissée à la salle de bains.  
Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers l'évier, et regarda son visage dans le miroir.  
"Vous avez utilisé pour être quelqu'un, Paulie. Ringo grande, et tout, mais «... il soupira. «Je déteste l'admettre, mais je suis jaloux de peu de Richie."  
Paul se pencha et pressa son front contre la vitre froide. Il entendit la porte ouverte et jeta les yeux pour voir John marchant dans un petit sourire de fromage sur son visage.  
«Ey, Paulie, watcha jusqu'à?"  
Paul soupira et secoua la tête.  
"Est-ce à propos de Ringo?"  
Paul rougit un peu. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être présent jaloux, mais quand on se habitue à la gloire, vient à attendre.  
"Oui ..."  
"Aw, Paulie," John est venu et a commencé à frotter son dos. "Vous savez Rich ne signifie pas qu'il soit méchant de toi. Il voulait juste un peu de temps à l'honneur, tu sais? Je veux dire, il get laissés de côté des choses la plupart du temps, semble juste qu'il ait une chance d'être célèbre. "  
Paul prit une profonde inspiration.  
"Je sais. Voir, je sais que ce genre de choses, je ne peux pas faire meself croire. Je pense qu'il est bon que Richie obtient quelque temps étoiles, heh, mais je ne peux pas aider feelin 'un peu dépouillé de lui. "  
«Je comprends, Paulie. L'interview est finie, maintenant, de toute façon, vous ne disposez pas d'y retourner. Vous serez très bien, je le sais. Viens ici, vous, "John Paul tiré dans un grand ours câlin.  
Paul sourit.  
"Merci, John. Vous avez raison, je serai bien. Il est juste un peu de jalousie stupide, est tout ".


	4. Chapire 4

**Je ne possede pas les Beatles**

La dernière fois que nous avons quitté les Beatles ...  
John: aidait Paul avec la jalousie de Paul  
Paul: se sentait jaloux de Ringo  
George: il était assis dans une interview  
Ringo: était assis dans une interview, en appréciant tous les nouveaux attention

Maintenant, nous allons voir ce qu'ils font maintenant, allons-nous?

La jalousie de Paul peut être idiot, mais il a continué de croître au cours des deux prochains jours. Chaque fois qu'ils signaient des autographes, la ligne pour Ringo serait la porte tandis que les seules personnes qui voulaient son autographe étaient le «groupe» toute personnes. Non seulement cela, mais il essayait de draguer cet oiseau blond, mais elle a juste marché loin et l'a ignoré! Les gens ne pas ignorer Paul McCartney! Ok, peut-être il prenait trop loin. Il ne fut pas le Seigneur des activité, de toute façon ...

Alors que Ringo appréciait la nouvelle popularité qu'il avait, il a également été de trouver assez ennuyeux. Il serait mis sur la sellette tant de fois et les gens ne voulaient entendre parler de lui! Personne ne lui donner un bloomin pause! Il voulait juste prendre un sandwich, pour l'amour du ciel, était-ce trop demander? Il a été l'épuiser, qui est à coup sûr. Aussi, semble-t-John et Ringo sont les seuls qui pouvaient parler, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls posées. Ringo a même demandé si George comme les hamburgers! George était assis juste là, et ils ont demandé Ringo! Il devenait fou.

John commençait à se fâcher avec Ringo. Alors que le batteur semblait être un peu choqué et malheureux par le montant de l'attention qu'il recevait, Paul devenait sérieux jaloux et ayant un gros hématome de l'ego. Non pas que cela soit nécessairement une mauvaise chose, ce que l'ego massif de Paul. Quoi qu'il en soit, John allait probablement avoir une conversation avec Ringo à un certain point sur le passage de tout retour. Ce ne fut que pour le mieux, de toute façon.

George avait faim. Il avait regardé partout pour toute la nourriture dans la petite chambre d'hôtel ils logeaient à, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver un! Tout! Du tout! Dans toute la place! Il avait pensé à aller au magasin, mais ils sont rentrés vers 11 heures, donc pas beaucoup de places serait ouvert, et ils étaient sur des ordres stricts de Brian de rester à l'intérieur du d - hôtel! Maintenant que George pensait, il y avait eu beaucoup de nourriture quand ils sont partis. Quelqu'un doit avoir tout mangé ... Mais qui? Non Paul, il était occupé à se morfondre. John était occupé à aider Paul avec son morfondre. Ringo ...? Peut Être. George aurait à lui demander à ce sujet.

~ * ~

"Hey, Rich, ya là-dedans?"  
George a frappé à la porte de leur chambre partagée, sur le point d'affronter Ringo sur la nourriture manque.  
Un bruit de déglutition bruyante est venue de la salle, puis la voix de Ringo disant, "Ouais, 'suis ici. Vous pouvez venir si tu veux ".  
George ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il regarda en état de choc, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béante.  
Ringo avait toute la nourriture. Toute la nourriture. Ringo avait tout cela. Tout. Toute la nourriture. Nourriture. Tout. Ringo.

Ringo regarda George, bouffées de chaleur un peu moins de son très-un-subtil béante. Ouais, il savait qu'il était pas la meilleure idée de garder toute cette nourriture dans la chambre, mais il ne voulait pas que John ou Paul George ou à venir et manger tout cela avant qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun. Il a été affamée! Il n'a pas eu de nourriture toute la journée, et presque pas d'hier parce qu'il était occupé à parler aux journalistes et de donner des interviews et de signer des autographes, etc, etc, etc.  
"Euh, George?"  
Pas de réponse.  
"Prendre une photo, il durera plus longtemps", a déclaré Ringo sarcastique.  
George puis secoua la tête, clignant des yeux à quelques reprises.  
"Euh, désolé, Richie. Euh ... qu'est-ce que Ya Got toute cette nourriture là-bas? "  
"Oh, je suis tryin 'pour faire un château", a plaisanté Ringo.  
"Haha, très drôle. Vous avez pris toute la nourriture dans la maison! Je Starvin 'ici et vous avez toute la nourriture dans la maison juste là et vous n'êtes pas sharin'! Comment est-ce juste ?! "George cassé.  
"Je ne aven't mangé depuis hier à cause de tous ces journalistes sanglantes askin leurs questions sanglantes et il n'y avait pas le temps de manger! Je meurs de faim, je suis! "  
"Vous ne réalisez que vous pouvez leur dire de se taire et vous allez chercher de la nourriture."  
Ringo rincé.  
"Eh bien, je ne veux pas être impoli! Et how'm-je censé savoir que, tout cela est nouveau pour moi! Paul est censé être une 'obtenir toutes les questions posées. Je ne veux plus de cela, je ne peux pas, Georgie ".  
"Mais", dit George, confus. «Je pensais que vous étiez jaloux de l'attention de tous les Paul et je voulais pour vous-même?"  
«Hé, pas de façon 'ell que je veux maintenant. Je ne étais jaloux de Paul, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il était d'être si populaire. I love Paul, il est comme moi frère. Je ne voudrais pas d'enlever quelque chose qu'il aime juste pour emmerder 'im ".  
"Eh bien, ce qui est bon à savoir. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire, Rich. Il a été feelin 'assez bas à propos de toute cette affaire ".  
"Oui vous avez raison. Je pense que je le ferai. "

~ * ~

En Attendant ...

John et Paul étaient dans leur chambre partagée, juste couché dans le lit de Paul et en écoutant de vieux disque Elvis.  
"Johnny?" A demandé à Paul, se tournant pour regarder John.  
"Ouais?"  
"D'ya pensent Richie ... il ya d'pensent ...-"  
"Il suffit de cracher, veux-tu?"  
"Désolé ... d'Ya Think Richie ne me plaît pas?"  
John se retourna pour regarder Paul, qui regardait ses doigts qui étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"Paulie, je ne pense pas que« tout t. Je sais Richie ya aime juste comme 'e aime George et moi et comment je vous aime tous. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il a fait cela pour malgré toi. Je pense honnêtement, il voulait juste de l'essayer. En fait, je pense que vous devriez aller lui demander en ce moment. Il va probablement te dire ce que je te dis, tu sais, mais ça vaut le coup, vraiment. "  
"Ya pense que oui?" Paul se tourna vers John à nouveau?  
"Je sais que si."  
Paul puis se hissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant pour regarder John.  
"Merci."  
"Pas de problème, maintenant aller parler à Ringo!"  
Paul sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ringo et George. Il ouvrit la porte un peu, mais arrêta quand il a entendu une conversation en cours.  
"Mais", dit George, sonnant confus. «Je pensais que vous étiez jaloux de l'attention de tous les Paul et je voulais pour vous-même?"  
«Hé, pas de façon 'ell que je veux maintenant. Je ne étais jaloux de Paul, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il était d'être si populaire. I love Paul, il est comme moi frère. Je ne voudrais pas d'enlever quelque chose qu'il aime juste pour emmerder 'im ".  
"Eh bien, ce qui est bon à savoir. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire, Rich. Il a été feelin 'assez bas à propos de toute cette affaire ".  
"Oui vous avez raison. Je pense que je le ferai. "  
Paul a vu Ringo se lever et commencer à marcher vers la porte. Ringo a ouvert et a commencé un peu surpris de voir Paul debout juste là avec de grands yeux larmoyants.  
"Aw, Richie", a déclaré Paul.  
Ringo cligna des yeux.  
Paul a alors jeté ses bras autour de Ringo dans un Big Squeeze-votre-guts-sur câlin. Ringo a retourné, un peu confus quant à la raison pour laquelle Paul était si émotif.  
"Je t'aime, aussi, Rich, Je t'aime, aussi."

~ * ~

Ringo alors appelé Margaret Fleurs et lui a dit qu'il voulait l'aiguillage en position renversée. Elle était un peu déçu, mais était bien avec elle l'ensemble. Le lendemain, tout était revenu à la normale.

"Et maintenant, les téléspectateurs, nous nous félicitons de ces quatre jeunes gars de Liverpool! John! Paul! George! Et Ringo! "

LA FIN


End file.
